Takin Me Higher
by Lexandra-Jackson
Summary: Voilà, une fiction que j'ai écrite il y a pas mal de temps, elle est actuellement en cours. J'ai commencé à l'écrire sur skyblog  takin-me-higher.sky . Cette fiction parle de Michael Jackson et Shayla qui se rencontre et vont vivre une histoire hors norm.


**Chapitre 1 **

Nice To Meet you 

C'était une nuit comme les autres, ou plutôt, une soirée. Je me préparais à aller travailler. Mon travaille n'avait pas de règle, je pouvais m'habiller comme je le voulais. Je me préparais donc, je mettais un pantalon en cuir, mes talons aiguilles, une grosse ceinture, une veste à en cuir à épaulettes large, c'était très à la mode, et la laissais un peu ouverte et on pouvais voir un simple top noir à paillettes. Je me maquillais sous la lumière forte de ma salle de bain. J'aimais me faire belle, être glam', ce n'était pas pour séduire et plaire au hommes, mais pour moi-même.

Il était 7 heure du soir, je descendais les marches de mon immeuble éclairé par les néons lumineux de Las Vegas. Ici, on ne dort jamais. C'est connue.  
Le taxi m'attendait, je n'avais pas le permis et je n'en voulais pas : à quoi ça me servait ? Je regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture tout les gens sur leur 31, les restaurants, les nombreux casino, les Hôtels, la petite Tour Eiffel. On arrivais devant mon lieu de travail, "Moulin Rouge", l'ambiance faisait année 30, mais restait moderne.  
C'était un endroit très réputé par les Stars, beaucoup ont passé leur soirée ici, mais ça pouvait aussi être des gens banales.  
Je saluais mon patron et je commençais a préparer ce qu'il fallait. Des hommes venaient directement me voir, prétextant un verre pour me parler ensuite. Souvent on me faisais des remarques sur mes cheveux roux un peu rouge quand il faisait sombre, assez ondulé, comme les pin-up ou les femmes des années 30. Ces compliments ne me touchaient pas, ça ne me faisait même pas plaisir. Je n'aimais pas du tout mes cheveux, trop roux, trop original. Mais je les gardais tel quel.  
Ma peau blanche devenait rose, rouge, violet sous l'effet des lumières, des spots light coloré. Ce soir là, c'était dans les tons rouges, sensuel et glam'. La musique retentissait, il y avait un JukeBox qui émettais un son de qualité. On y passait essentiellement de la musique très Jazzy avec entre autres quelques musique moderne.  
Mon travail me plaisait, c'est comme si j'allais tout les soir en discothèque, c'était un mix de "resto-casino-disco-hotel" Il y avais deux étages et le restaurant était au deuxième. J'adorais veni ic.

Ce soir, était un soir comme les autres. Jusqu'au moment où j'entendais quelques exclamations à l'entrée. Mais ça s'arrêtait vite. Ca devait être une star, mais je ne voyais pas qui.  
Je secouait les cocktails, comme d'habitude lorsque une voix me parvenait à mes oreilles, tant bien que mal, même sous la musique tapante, cette voix était forte mais agréable à entendre.

- Bonsoir, que voulez vous que je vous serve ?

Les yeux levé, je m'arrêtais net. Je fixais le visage de cet homme. Il ne souriait pas et répondait.

- Bonsoir, est ce que vous servez autres choses que de l'alcool ?

Je répondais d'un faible "oui", il souriait et me demande un diabolo menthe. Drôle de choix dans un endroit pareil. Je lui ai donc servis son diabolo très vite, puis, je le regardais. Ca ne semblait pas lui gêner, sûrement l'habitude. Il avait le nez fin, un visage assez féminin mais qui restait très masculin. Il était sexy, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux étaient juste un peu maquillé et il avait les sourcils "carré" qui donnaient un air agressif, qui se mélangeait à merveille avec son sourire qui lui était tendre. Ses cheveux étaient "Curly", des mèches tombaient sur son front . Il avait la classe avec costard cravate noir et chemise rouge, sans oublier son chapeau noir.

Il me demandait mon prénom " Shayla" lui dis-je " Enchanté Shayla" me dit-il. il continuait de siroter son diabolo, je le voyais plus avec un verre de vin rouge avec son costume, mais il me révélait qu'il buvait du vin très rarement, seulement pour les grands évènements mais il n'avait pas refusé ma proposition. Il m'avait demandé " Un vin Français", apparemment il a du goût, je lui servait alors le vin dans un verre à pieds, à Las Vegas servir plus de la moitié d'un verre, ce n'est pas très classe. Il m'avait dis qu'il était bon ce vin. Après avoir finis son verre, on discutait, posait parfois son coude sur le comptoir, la main dans la poche, la jambe croisant l'autre. Il m'écoutait parlé, je l'écoutais parlé. Il me disait qu'il attendait des amis pour discuter "Boulot".  
Sous le rythme des chansons, il chantait un peu, bougeait la tête au rythme lent de la musique tout en claquant des doigts. Il me fascinait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé ce soir là. Je faisais abstraction du reste. Je me concentrais sur lui. Il me glissait des compliments sur mon look " J'aime bien ton style, ça te va très bien, tu es très glamour", je le remerciais en rougissant légèrement, de toute façon ça ne se voyait pas. Je regardais parfois ses mains et ses épaules élargis par son costard, ses lèvres étaient attirante.

Il s'était retourné puis avait fait signe à ses amis qui venait d'arriver et il s'est retourné vers moi et me dis " A la prochaine Shayla, Je repasserais" et il enfilait ses Ray Ban Wayfarer et m'avait jeté un regard et un sourire en enlevant légèrement ses lunette pour laisser entrevoir ses yeux. Il s'était éloigner du comptoir et se fondait dans la foule, sur mon comptoir il restait plus que le verre vide et un papier plier glissé en dessous, je le faufilais dans ma poche et débarrassais. Le regardant partir. Je me suis demandé s'il allait m'oublier après ça. Toute la soirée je n'avais fais que penser à lui, à ses yeux noir, à son regard. Sa façon de parler . Je n'entendais plus le son de la musique, sa voix résonnait encore. Je servais les autres, les clients en pensant toujours à lui. Parfois je le voyait assis à sa table avec ses amis. Les différents secteur de la boîte étaient séparé que par des barrière et le restaurant était surmonté par un escalier en colimaçon et sa table était près de la barrière. Je pouvais alors le voir. Il discutait. Il regardait parfois ailleurs, vers moi. Il m'avait fait un discret clin d'oeil en souriant très légèrement. Je fondais.

Au bout d'un certains temps, il s'en était allé, je pouvais sentir son parfum à des kilomètres. J'avais décidément d'yeux que pour lui.  
Il était plus de minuit et je retournais chez moi. Je m'étais fait coulé un bain chaud, besoin de me détendre. J'ai plongé dans l'eau chaude, avec mon maquillage, flemme de me démaquiller.  
Chez moi, tout est vide, et la solitude me pesait. C'est ça, quand on travail entouré de monde et qu'une fois seul, on se sens vraiment seule. Je me glissais sous ma couverture et dépliais ce papier qu'il avait glisser sous son verre vide. Son écriture était maladroite, il a dû l'écrire dans la précipitation.

" Je repasserais au "Moulin Rouge" tout les soir, Je reste à Las Vegas pendant quelques jours"

J'ai posé ce papier sur un de mes livres de chevet. Il repassera me voir ? Impossible. Et pourtant, je ne rêvais pas, il m'avait laissé son numéro.

C'était une soirée comme les autres, avant que je fasse la rencontre de Michael Jackson


End file.
